


Unless You're Planning To Stay Wasted Forever?

by daddy_snert



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Jeremy is kind of, M/M, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, chooch chooch heere comes the ancgst train, fuck off squip, i should really plan out my stories ahead of time, possible self harm mention, spararic uploads, taken advantage of while drunk, there may be a happy ending i havent decided yet, what else did you expect from your main daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_snert/pseuds/daddy_snert
Summary: Nobody really thought anything of the fact that whenever they brought out alcohol at parties or wherever, Jeremy would always get really really drunk, almost to the point of passing out, and more often than not actually passing out. At least, nobody thought anything of it until every day of their first week of senior year he showed up to school drunk.Jeremy drinks because it's the only thing that makes the SQUIP's voice stop ringing in his ears, telling him everything that's wrong with him, if only temporarily.





	1. Any time that his best friend wasn’t totally intoxicated, he was with Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> hecking,,  
> im sick boyos  
> coug h coug h  
> so have this e  
> on a more serious note this is an idea ive had for a while i hope you enjoy it and that its not too unorigional of an idea

Nobody really thought anything of the fact that whenever they brought out alcohol at parties or wherever, Jeremy would always get really really drunk, almost to the point of passing out, and more often than not actually passing out. At least, nobody thought anything much of it until every day of their first week of senior year he showed up to school drunk. And got drunk after school. And on weekends. There was barely any time tht they hadn’t seen Jeremy drunk for a while, and they were all starting to panic. Nobody, though, was as panicked as Michael Mell. Any time that his best friend wasn’t totally intoxicated, he was with Michael. Michael made sure of that.   
One time when Jeremy was sleeping (drunkenly, though not much Jeremy had been doing lately wasn’t drunken) in his friend’s basement, Michael made a panicked phone call to his friends. His hands were shaking and he fumbled with the phone. The first voice he heard was that of his friend Chloe, with whom he wasn’t quite so close as the others. It didn’t matter right now, though.  
“Michael? It’s like, midnight. What’s up? This better be urgent.”   
“It kind of is. Jeremy just showed up at my door, drunk and crying. Now he’s passed out on my floor and I don’t know what to do.”   
“Do you want us to.. Come over?” this was the voice of Christine Canigula, Jeremy’s long time crush. Michael sometimes found himself trying very hard not to resent her.   
“No, that’s fine, I just… before he passed out, he.. He talked to me.. I couldn’t understand a lot of it. Something about.. About the SQUIP? And how it makes him not hear it anymore..”   
“Oh, I remember Rich saying something about that, before..” Jake chimed in, cutting off his sentence. Michael knew that Rich’s death was a sore topic for Jake. He had been driving drunk at night and gotten into a car crash the summer before their senior year, before Jeremy had even started drinking so hard. Michael knew he couldn’t let Jeremy go down a similar path with this, but he didn’t know how to handle it all. Somehow he managed to say goodbye and hang up the call without bursting into tears. This only lasted until he caught a glimpse of his friend's sleeping face, though.


	2. Yeah, Okay. I get it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy comes a little to close for comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long but I am anxious to continue this one.   
> I'll start doing longer chapters later, but there's nothing I can think to add to this

Michael somehow got Jeremy to school sober. Paranoid and hungover, but sober. Which was, he supposed, a step in the right direction. Everyone was trying to act like everything was normal - Christine talked about an upcoming school play, The girls were cracking jokes about them, Jake kept talking about how Michael and Jeremy were probably ‘gay dating’. The last one made Michael duck down in embarrassment. More than feeling of being embarrassed, though, Michael felt shameful, guilty, and wrong.

He feels that way because sometimes, when Jeremy’s drunk and at Michael’s, Jeremy tries to kiss him.

It’s an especially strange feeling, to have the person that you like so close to you, and they just can’t keep their hands off of you.

Oh yeah, and there’s the small detail that they possibly keep calling you ‘Christine.’

And, okay. Michael knows Jeremy likes Christine, but come on! Is he so drunk that he can’t even recognize his best friend from the girl he likes?

And, okay. Maybe he is so drunk that he can’t even recognize his best friend from the girl he likes.

And, yeah, fine, maybe Michael has similar coloring to and could look a bit like Christine if you stand really far away and squint, and yeah, fine, that is probably what Jeremy’s vision is like.

And, okay.

Maybe Michael shouldn’t have kissed him back.

JUST ONCE! Or twice. Or maybe more since then. But.. I mean. Again.

It’s an especially strange feeling, to have the person that you like so close to you, and they just can’t keep their hands off of you.

And, you know. Again. Is he so drunk that he can’t even recognize his best friend from the girl he likes?

And then again, no, he can’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i love this style of writing? I kinda wanna do it more?  
> My instagram is @daddytown, feel free to yell at me or whateves  
> Please comment if you want. Comnents make my entire year.   
> Feel free to review, but I am a delicate bean so dont be too harsh.   
> Also, comment or instagram me if you have any ideas for fics? I definitly want to write more but cant rlly think of ideas rn  
> also comment if you want to be friends daddy.  
> Did you know that the leg bones of a bat are too thin for them to ever walk?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this is totally a mega angst short fic  
> i mean  
> i know you can tell  
> i never thought i would have to use an archive warning  
> anyway  
> blease comment even if its just the letter w or whatever comments alwyas make my whole life  
> also feel free to review, but dont if you dont want to, literally any comment makes me so so happy


End file.
